


Small Town Boy

by Vegebul_Prompts



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, F/M, age gap, farm life, more characters to be added later on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegebul_Prompts/pseuds/Vegebul_Prompts
Summary: Bulma takes a break from all the chaos that hit Capsule Corp. And her resent break up with her boyfriend she is in need of a very well earned break, she decides to head out on a road trip, bulma not only finds herself stranded in the middle of nowhere but also finds a few new freinds and possibly a new lover.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. The adventure begins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't updated namek's lovers yet my sister came to visit and she's staying till Thanksgiving so i'll try to post as much as possible. Please let me know if i did good on this fic it's 2:00 in the morning where i live and i just needed to do something cause i can't sleep. Enjoy!!!!

The sun slowly started to rise and west city was already ,what seemed to be, fully awake especially at capsule corp. Bulma had been up long before the sun has risen she still couldn't get the sight of her boyfriend kissing another girl right in front of her out of her head. Bulma knew she needed a break from her work, from Capsule Corp and even from west city it's self. Bulma thought for a moment than remembered her fathers log cabin that was up by the mountins and who better to spend her time with her closest friend.

Chichi have been her closest friend ever since forever it seemed. Bulma picked up her phone from her desk and dialed chichi's number into her phone.

*hello?*

"Hey chi"

*oh hey bulma what's up?*

"I was thinking maybe you would like to go to my dad's log cabin for a week with me?" There was a long pause that made bulma think that she was going to decline.

*Sure that would be a good get away but I'llhave to check in with work to see when I'llbe free and then I'll message you* 

"Ok thanks chi it means alot" 

*i know bulma i know well I'm going to check with work talk to you later*

"Bye" bulma hanged up the phone and ran down stairs to where her mother and father were in the kitchen. She was happy to see that her father was there so she could ask if he was done with the new updates on her capsules.

"Hey dad"

Oh bulma dear what do you need?"

"I was wondering if my capsules were done with there new updates?"

Dr.Breifs sat there for a moment than answered "not yet but i would gladly give you some of the other capsules, what do you need them for my dear?"

Bulma knew that her dad knew she rarely left capsule corp. since they got the new deal with another big company, which caused her and her father to work twice as hard than they usually do.

"I just need a break from work dad, don't get me wrong i love that we are making business with other companies but with work and.....and..."

"I know what you mean dear i truly do and i respect that you need a break you can go into the lab and get some capsules"

Bulma yelled behind her shoulder as she ran down the hallway "Thanks dad"


	2. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with this chapter I've been trying to balance school and having a social life, my social life is literally just twitter, as well as dealing with family problems hope you like it plz comment how you liked it and if there are a few things i need to work on i'm still working on how all the different functions work on Ao3

Bulma yelled behind her shoulder as she ran down the hallway "Thanks dad!!!."

Bulma finally reached her father's lab, opened the door and started looking around his desk to find the capsules her father had recently made for her. Bulma opened one of the drawers on her father's desk to find a capsule case that had her name written on it with what seemed to be sharpie, bulma smiled happy that she could finally get a break from the chaos at Capsule Corp.

Bulma walked out of her father's lab and down the hall to her room. Finally she reached her room, bulma opened up her door to the mess that she called her room.

Bulma walked though her mess on her floor to reach her closet. Once she reached her closet, opened it up and took a look inside she relized. "Of course my bag is on the top shelf"

Bulma reached as far as possible till she could finally grab one of the straps to her bag, she pulled the bag down and braced her self for what could come but thankfully nothing came. Bulma dropped her bag on the bed as she looked for her phone.

"Ah there it is" 

Bulma reached down to pick up her phone from the floor till it started vibrating with chi-chi's name on the screen. Bulma quickly picked her phone off of the floor to answer.

"Hey chi are you ready?"

*hey b about the trip actually i can't go my boss called me to tell me that my coworker called in sick again* 

She could clearly hear the slight anger in chi's voice when she talked about her coworker but she could hear that chi was turely upset that she couldn't go with her.

"It's ok chi things happen i'll still go just for not as long as i wanted"

Bulma heard the sigh on the other side of the phone *i know b i just really didn't want you to go alone*

"It's fine really chi anyways shouldn't you be heading to work right about now?"

*ya i'm heading out the door now i just wanted to call to let you know i can't come with you*

"Like i said chi it's fine life happens i'll be careful out there and i'll be home before you know it"

*be careful loves you!!!*

"Love you to chi!!!"

Bulma was upset that chi can't go yes but she could ask yamcha to go yes he's been busy with baseball stuff but he has been on a break for the season it wouldn't hurt to ask.

She grabbed up her phone slipped it into her back pocket, grabbed her bag and started packing.

"Ok i'll need this, of course this, this, this......."

She always trailed off on what she was saying when she's focused, she's done that ever since she was little tinkering on small things with her father in his lab. Once she was finally packed, bulma grabbed up her things and headed down stairs.

"Mama, papa are you down here?"

Bulma walked into the kitchen where her ditzy mother was working away at the dishes and no sight of her father, he was most likely working in his lab on some new projects.

"Hey mama i'm going to go out for a few days i'll be back" she said while walking out of the kitchen with a chocolate muffin in her hand.

"Ok dear i'll let your father know, have fun and don't get into to much trouble!"

Once outside bulma opened her capsule case that heald the capsules her father had made for her not that long ago, grabbed the capsule that heald her air car and tossed it. She always loved how things could apear like it was out of thin air with her capsules.

She opened the backdoor, tossed her stuff into the backseat, and hopped into the driver's seat. Her parents always let her explore to her heart content and truly it has been far to long since her last adventure anywhere lately. The air blowing in from outside felt nice in the summer heat that was slowly creeping high and higher, it felt like nothing could ruin today. She finally reached her boyfriend's apartment, her and yamcha have been off and on for the longest time but they've been like this for 15 year's.

Bulma grabbed up her keys that had yamcha's apartment key on it and walked right in, it's been a few days since they've seen each other, *he's been busy with baseball right?*

Oh she was so wrong right there on the bed she has shared many nights of passion with, was yamcha and some look alike wannabe makeing out like they were lovers.

"Hey yamcha" she said while trying to keep her tears at bay.

Yamcha quickly looked up " wait babe it isn't what it looks like" bulma could tell he was quickly trying to make up an excuse.

"So this is why it's been so long since we've seen each other, wow yamcha you know what i am done, we are over for good" she just about ripped the apartment key off of her keychain, throwed the kay at yamcha and ran out the door before he could fully register what had fully happen.

Bulma got into her car and peeled out of the apartment's drive way. She could barely see since everything was blurry as she tried to hold back her tears but after a few minutes she just let the tears fall, she trusted him fuck she loved him and always went back to him after every break up but not this time. She could hear her phone vibrate next to her, it was most likely yamcha wanting to explain himself just to say that one stupid like "wait babe it isn't what it looks like" she mocked.

After finally getting out of the city she pulled the car to the side of the road so she could Bluetooth her phone to the car, once everything was set amd the G.P.S was up and working plus her favorite music playing in the background she was ready for this trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like days bulma breifs had officially made it into oregon (btw i think capsule corp. could've been in California and her father's cabin could totally be in grants pass, oregon) just about 3 more hours in the hot summer heat till she reached her father's cabin, it wasn't a bad ride here, well until the A.C broke and she even had all the windows down but that really didn't do much anyways. "Wow so this is grants pass oregon?"

Bulma never came here before, maybe when she was a kid but nothing she can remember. There where kids just getting out of school walking across the streets and going into shops or just walking home. But one boy caught her eye, he looked like he was at least seventeen, slightly taller than her but he was climbing into an old ford F150 that looked like it was older than her with it rusted up like that but she carried alone down the road.

There were fields everywhere mostly wheat and well pot (this is very ture they love there pot in grants pass a.k.a marijuana) but there were just miles apon miles of farm land.

"Today turned itself around" then as if it knew what she said the car started to putter to a stop onto the side of the road. " ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

Bulma was so sick and tired of this crap happening to her, she just wanted to get away for a few days but then as if summoned the rusted up, red and white F150 pulled to the side of the road right in front of her. The boy she saw jumped out amd walked over towards her car bulma stepped out slowing being cautious and hoping he wouldn't attack her. Bulma was quite confused when he stopped "I'm not going to attack you if that's what your thinking my brother would for sure kick my ass HOLD UP YOUR BULMA BREIFS AREN'T YOU!!!!!!"

"Yes i am"

"Wow um.....ok well there isn't any phone service around here and the mechanic isn't in his shop today but my uncle is the mechanic so if you would like i can drive to my house where he also lives with me and my brother and he can see if he can work on it for you."

Bulma stood there for a moment looking at the strange boy " i guess i don't have any other choice right now."

"Oh ok and just to let you know my names tarble."

Bulma sighed she really was quite grateful for when this kid showed up when he did "well, thank you tarble."

Bulma could see his cheeks turn a little pink. "Oh um n-no problem haha."

Bulma walked up to her car, opened her back-door, grabbed her bag and capsulized her car. She walked up to tarble and handed him the capsule "here, so you can give it to your uncle."

Tarble took the capsule from her hand "oh t-thanks, I'm sorry if i studder it's not everyday i met someone as famous as you." 

"It's alright tarble now how far away is your house exactly?"

"Just down the road but the drive way i long i hope you don't mind."

"Nope not at all just as long as i can get out of this heat soon"

Tarble giggled a little bit "well let's get going" tarble ran to the passenger side to open the door than ran to the driver's side amd hopped in.

Bulma walked over to the passenger side, literally hopped in since there wasn't a step and closed the door. She was quite shocked a little at how well the truck actually moved and apparently tarble saw that.

"This was my dad's old truck he gave it to my older brother before he passed away from a heart disease, it looks like a peice of shit but this truck is just about brand new it just needs a new body."

"Oh, i turely like how this truck isn't bouncing me around like a few i have been before and it's nice you and your brother can.still have a peice of your father with you."

"Thanks that means alot but we're here" tarble put the truck in park and turned off the engine. Right when bulma got out of the truck she heard a voice that made a shiver run up and down her back.

"Boy you better not be becoming like raditz and bringing random girls home."


End file.
